Not what it seems
by saiya-jinPan140
Summary: Pan and Bra are tired of always being single, so they wish for perfect mates, at what cost though? Vegeta-sei gets brought back and loved ones disappear. Was the wish a good idea after all? *Please give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I do not own dbz...pffff i wish

Authors note : sorry i messed up the first chapter and only left a disclaimer , but I fixed it now. Anyways on this story goku and chi-chi are pan's parents, no Gohan, and Pan and Goten are twins

Pan: 16  
Bra :15  
Goten:16  
Trunks:17

* * *

Bra and Pan where in the Son's living room watching TV, while it was raining were bored out of their minds so they decided to play truth or dare.

" Okay, umm Pan, Truth or Dare? '' Bra asked.  
'' I don't know dare I guess. " She replied.  
" Alright, I dare you to steal the DragonBalls from you're dad's closet.'' Bra anwsered devilishly.  
'' I don't know what you're planning, but I'll just go for it until I find out later.'' Pan nervously aswered back.  
' 'Ohhh,you'll see.'' And that was the birth of Bra's plan.

Anyways, in Goten's room Trunks was playing solitare abd Goten was just being lazy and falling asleep every 10 minutes.

" Hey Goten? '' Trunks asked waiting, for an answer.  
'' What do want, I know that voice. " he answered more as a statement more than an answer.  
'' I know were too old for this, but we can wish for a less boring day. What do you say ?  
'' Yeah, pff Goten i will do whatever to not be this bored.''Trunks replied.  
'' Okay, grab on.'' He replied as he IT to his dad's house..

" Bra, hurry up and make the wish before anyone notices." She exclaimed hurriedly.  
" Relax Pan it will be fine.'' Bra replied. Before they could make the wish the guys popped out in the middle of the room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I just tried to get this out before i get reported again for no story...until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIII ITS MEEEE! Haha anyways here is another chapter for my wonderful fans out there! Thanks for the reviews, nena101ism, AnimeGirl DbzRules FireGirl, shadowmaster77, and Princess Of Flames. I appreciate taking time to write them. Well here you go!**

* * *

" Uh, h-hi goten." Pan choked out  
" Oh, hey Pan-chan! What are you doing in here?" Goten responded grinning ear to ear.  
" Oh umm...we are just umm...-"  
" Nevermind Pan, do you know where dad put the dragonba- wait why do you guys have them?"  
" Oh my god, you're so clueless. We are getting the dragonballs to make a wish, duh!" Bra blurted  
" Oooo, you are in trouble when mom find out Bra!" Trunks jumped in  
" I wouldn't be talking bro, since you guys are here for them too. Nevermind that, Pan hurry up you know what to do!" She shouted  
" Right." Pan touched the dragonballs along with Bra as they hid their ki and flashed out.

" Damn it, we missed them!" trunks shouted in frustration.  
" I know how you feel. On the Bright side we can still spar, since they hid their ki and there's not a chance we can find them." Goten replied, trying to lighten the mood. trying to think of a way to find the girls, Trunks sat down and stared at the floor.

" This is the best place you can think of ?" Bra not too sure of her surroundings.  
" Yes, now hurry up and make your wish!" she replied annoyed.  
" Ok, ok. Let me think of one." knowing this would take a while, Pan sat down by a river near them. For about four minutes, Bra finally thought of one  
" I GOT IT! I SUMMON THE ETERNAL DRAGON ! Bra shouted with her hands out.  
" I may grant you one wish within my power." Shenron responded  
" My wish is to have the perfect boyfriends, even if its an other dimenson!"  
" Your wish has been granted."

* * *

**Oh my gosh I know its short, but on the brightside i think its longer than the last chapter. I just wanted to end at the wish so i promise to make it looong next time, until next time **

** Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter out so early! This is my earliest so far. I'm so happy, anyways thanks for the review nena101ism. I appreciate it dearly. On with the story!**

* * *

They stayed quiet for a moment and Pan broke the ice by screaming, " OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
" Its simple,I got us boyfriends!" Bra squealed  
" Yah, but...WERE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!  
" I perfect boyfriends, if we couldn't get one of those, I would rather be in this dimension."  
" I understand what you're saying, but these are boyfriends, not what if there are terrible husbands? Besides , we don't even know who they are.

" You have a point, but we can meet them, I mean they are OUR boyfriends. duh."  
" What if we have to be friends first? I mean you didn't make it very specific."  
" Pan, stop arguing with me! Also does this place look familiar to you?  
" Yeah, a little...wait! Is this Vegeta-sei? It's so much like your father's stories! Pan exclaimed.  
" I know , it's just beautiful! I wonder why he rejected wishing this place back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~ FLASH BACK **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta just finished his story about Vegeta-sei to eleven and ten yrs. old Pan and Bra.  
" Daddy if our original planet is as great as you put it, don't you wanna wish it back? little Bra asked.  
Vegeta responded, " I highly doubt it, the planet was great. The non-royals' life was a living hell.  
" WAIT! Vegeta-sensei, I'm not a royal. Does that mean my life would be horrible? Pan asked curiously  
" I'll explain it when you're older. He replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* **END FLASH BACK**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

" wow, that was so long ago. Im surprised we remembered." Pan said.  
" I know right!"

" Hurry up Bra, Pan! Said a stranger floating above them.  
" Excuse me, who are you and how do you know are names? Bra asked kindly.  
" Uggh, stop acting like an idiot sis. Dad called a family meeting and all the Son's have to be there."  
" Umm... ok, come on lets go Bra."  
" He's my brother?" Bra whispered trying to soak up everything.  
" I guess so, I told you that wish can change it. Anyways lets keep quiet, remember saiyans have good hearing." Pan whispered back.  
" OK."  
" Keep quiet, We are late enough to the meeting." Vegeta jr. stated

* * *

They finally arrived to the castle and entered the meeting room. Vegeta Jr. walked in and bowed, Bra and Pan copying.  
" Thats longer than usual, brat." Vegeta asked coldly  
" Sorry father. Bra was acting like I was a complete stanger, and wasted our time." VJ responded.  
" Is that true, princess?" he asked (Vegeta)  
" Yes father, but Pan and I were just fooling around. We didn't know it was important." Bra acted like she knew what was going on.  
" We will deal with this later, lets just get started." Bulma stated.  
" Ok, let's begin this meeting."

* * *

**I wanted to stop there and decided to let you guys decide what the meeting would be about. I hope I get responses, because I got nothing. Hope you enjoyed,**

** Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, saiya-jinPan here! I'm sorry i couldn't get this chapter out so fast, but i couldn't think of a topic of the meeting. Thanks to _supermagicgirl_ for reviewing. Even though you didn't have an idea, its appreciated that you read my authors note. ;) I fogot to mention in this demesion, there is no Trunks, sorry. VJ means Vegeta Jr.**

_**this means thinking**_

**Anyways, back to the story. **

* * *

In the meeting room, the Sons and the Briefs were having a meeting.

" So you're telling me that my daughter has reached the age to mate and has to have one by the end of the year? Goku asked unsure." Yes kakarot I hate to admit it, but VJ and Bra are in that age to mate too. Vegeta replied.

" I understand, but why do they need to find a mate so early and not the others? He asked confused.  
Badock came up and said," Because Kakarot, they are royals and we are elites practacly royals too. And there is a rule that the royals and elites have to mate when of age by the end of the year."

" Oh, thanks dad."  
" No problem, son" Bardock replied.

Vegeta Jr. wondering why the girls arn't whining like they usually do, he asked his mother," Mother, do you think that Pan and Bra are listening?"  
" I don't think so honey, they looked spaced out. Im gonna snap them out of it." After saying that, Bulma got up snapped her fingers in the girls ears and whispered," You girls including VJ, have to find mates before the end of this year."

" WHAT, THATS NOT FAIR! DON'T WE GET A SAY IN THIS!" Pan sreamed.  
"Owww!" They all yelled at the same time.  
" What?" Pan asked.

" You're not the only one with sensitive hearing you know!" Vegeta Jr. yelled holding his hands on his ears.

" Opps, sorry." Pan looked away blushing in embarassment.

" Okay, but it doesn't matter. You still have to find a mate by the end of the year, no exceptions." Vegeta stepped in.  
" And what if i don't?" Pan spit back. Staring at her, Vegeta replied with his famous smirk saying," Oh if you don't, the king gets to pick your mate. Do you know what that means? "  
Pan just stood there, motionless. She couldn't picture Vegeta accepting the mate she chooses, let alone him choosing one for her. Oh how he made her suffer through these things.

Bulma cleared her throat and tried to change the subject, but it failed since everyone stayed silent after the incident. Vegeta getting annoyed of the silence, called off the meeting. Pan and Bra decided that they should go get some fresh air.

_What am I going to do? It's going to take longer to fall in love with someone. One year is not enough. Let alone that I don't know anyone here except the Briefs and my family. I wonder where Trunks is at. _Pan thought.

" Bra, do you know where Trunks is?"  
" To tell you the truth, I have no idea. He wasn't at the meeting." She pondered. " I'm starting to know Vegeta Jr. I'll ask him."  
" Okay, I'll be waiting." She said as she watched the other fly away.

* * *

_Ugh, where is that boy? He has to be here somewhere. _Bra thought. All she does is turn to the side and sees Vegeta Jr. talking to his mother. _That was so obvious. _She rolled her eyes and flew to her mother and "brother".

* * *

**Well, that all for now. the more the reviews, the faster I update. BYE!**

** -SJP140**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Thank you to my lovely reviewers, sweetgilda (sorry if I misspelled it, im too lazy to check) and nena101ism (thank you for supporting me since the beginning ^.^) anywhoooo, on with the story!**

**_This means thinking_**

**"this means talking" (This means authors note)**

* * *

** Bra P.O.V.**

I was heading toward my mother and brother, when Vegeta Jr. starts walking away in frustration. I quickly speed up to catch up to him.  
"Hey bro, do you know where Trunks is?" I ask.

"Who the hell is that?" He responds. _Oh great. First, it's having a brother that I never knew. Now, I don't have the brother that I grew up with. I should head back with Pan. "_He's no one, I'm just playing with you. Bye!" I started to turn around. "Bra, you are weirder than mom!" VJ shouts. _Kami, whats his problem? No one is weirder than her._

I flew off to where I started. It was going to get dark soon, so I went looking around for Pan, but I couldn't see her. After an hour of looking, I decided to go back to the palace. It was strange. Pan wouldn't leave me like that. She was always protective of me. I guess she thought I went home with VJ.

Right when I got to the front door, all you can hear is yelling. I didn't want to interrupt, so I decided to snoop around and listen. _Haha, it's what I do best._ I listened close enough to find out who it was. I decided to stay out of it. It's not worth it. They would never talk to me again if I did that. I looked around. _Damn it, that's the only way I know to enter. _I heard footsteps coming toward me so I frantically searched for a bush or tree. A light suddenly turned on. _Whew!_ I quickly turned the corner to its direction.

"WHY DON"T YOU DROP IT!? I heard him scream. "I DON"T KNOW, WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE! YOU IDIOT!

I rolled my eyes. I bearly arrived here, and they are already fighting. This is going to be a looooooong night.

**IN Bra's BEDROOM (Once she found it. Normal P.O.V.)**

"I hope this doesn't last forever." Bra sighed.  
Pan spit the mouthwash out and looked at Bra from the bathroom. "Hope what doesn't last forever?" She replied with, "Well, all the arguing. I was about to walk in, when I heard arguing."

" Oh, it will end once the boys stop being rude. Hmph."

Bra just ignored the statement and wondered about everything else.

"hmmm...Where are we going to go to school? Do we even have school?" Pan looked at what she was wearing and back to Bra.

"To be honest, I have no idea. So did you find out anything about Trunks?"

"Actually, he doesn't exist in our new timeline." Pan stared wide eyed.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?"

"Like I said, no Trunks. Nada.(nothing)" Bra responded. Pan was taking awhile to register everything.  
"Bra, since he is your brother you are taking it better than I thought. Did you freak out before you told me or something?"

"Nope, I just learned to deal with it. I will miss him though." Bra stared out into the starry night as Pan came in and laid down next to her.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I think the last one was longer. I know I haven't posted in a while. I thought I already posted this, but it turns out I ended up not saving it I guess and I didn't remember a thing. Well, see you next time**

** -SJP140**


End file.
